


Beneath a Concrete Sphere

by shellalana



Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen, I have no idea I've never shipped Frames before, Survival Shenanigans, friendship?, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellalana/pseuds/shellalana
Summary: Mag, Oberon, Octavia, and Rhino head out on a Survival mission in the Void. Mag gets thinky thoughts and is about to be crushed when someone comes to her rescue.





	Beneath a Concrete Sphere

**Author's Note:**

> An examination of Frames (other than Umbra) having personalities, as I've never done this before and I have a hard time keeping up with the lore. This was a suggestion from @kaitatatertot on Twitter, who suggested Survival shenanigans. I picked the Frames I wanted to write about.  
I based this in the Void in that one area that has the huge sphere breaking apart and rolling towards you because I absolutely hate that thing and I forget about it every single time. (unless that's on Lua? See, I'm still bad with lore)

Tall, beautiful Orokin Towers. It shook something within Mag’s heart to be back here. In a distant memory, this was where she belonged, where she and the others were supposed to be. But these places were no more. The Orokin were no more. She wasn’t their servant to do their bidding. That was freeing and terrifying at the same time.

She was in the middle of calming her proverbial heartbeat when Octavia and Oberon zoomed past her. They were eager to get the mission done and over with, as the countdown on the life support trickled into the 60s. They were heading to another life support unit. Or finding another dead end to harvest some from the Corrupted enemies that littered the place.

She could practically feel Octavia’s giggle vibrating through the air. Oberon was never fond of her playful ways.

That was what he and Rhino had in common, who was just passing Mag at the moment. Slow, bulky, and gruff beyond reproach, the tank knew nothing of fun and games. All damage, all the time. That was all he really cared about.

That, and winning wicked contests of thumb wrestling. It was a good thing Frames healed quickly.

Mag picked up the rear, keeping pace with Rhino so that he wouldn’t be left behind and that she could keep his shields charged should he decide to take on a whole room full of enemies by himself. In _that_, he and Oberon differed. Oberon was a planner and a healer, the tactical member of the group who knew how to keep the numbers in check. Rhino... He was basically just a brick wall with legs.

Rhino turned his head to look at her; she could feel the question in his gaze: why was she staying back here with him? To that, she had no answer. Staying back here amongst the relative peace and quiet was better than hearing Oberon’s silent groans of complaint and Octavia’s constant music and having to dodge her rolling ball.

In their exchanged looks, however, they missed the crack of crumbling concrete, neglected to notice the clouds of dust as a large Orokin structure broke away from its housing and rolled right towards them.

Mag wasn’t fast. And using her Pull would do nothing to stop it. This wasn’t an organic enemy she could trap with Magnetize either. But before she could make a decision, she was crushed against the far wall, the wind knocked out of her body.

Rhino had her pinned against the wall, his large arms wrapped around her midsection. The horn of his helmet dug deep against her clavicles and his knee was bruising her upper thigh.

Two seconds passed. Two long, agonizing seconds as both waited with bated breath.

Rhino finally extracted himself from her and looked her up and down. His shoulders were having as he gently pulled her away and checked her over. He even brushed a few flecks of concrete dust from her shoulder before he cocked his head to one side and gave her the thumbs up.

Mag stared, the swirling galaxy of stars and clouds of her helmet revealing nothing of her gratitude. She gave him a thumbs-up, slammed her fist against his, and then pulled him in for a hug. She hung there for a while, off his massive shoulders, before Lotus reminded them over the comms that their life support was getting dangerously low.

She dusted herself off once more and gestured for them to rejoin the others. Apparently, Oberon and Octavia hadn’t been doing such a great job of keeping the crowd under control or maintaining the life support units.

Rhino shrugged playfully, and Mag swore she heard something like a chuckle coming from him.

She was going to have to re-examine this once she was back on the Orbiter. Maybe he wasn't such of an asshole after all.


End file.
